Hell Gamer
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: A violent racing game character dies, and is sent to hell. And now has to play the most dangerous race of all to get back to life. A Hunger Games style VideoGame Plot story.
1. Game Start!

**Yaman Kurt**

 **Prologue**

As the dark, rain-filled clouds hid the moon and restricted their sight, 10 people, all on bikes, look up at the blue holograms.

 **3**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **START!**

*Thunder*

*Bikes straining to go just a little faster and tires leaving marks on the *

At first Yaman Kurt gone as fast as he could and took the lead with ridiculous ease, then he stopped and let his rivals take his spot until he was the last.

He gripped the gas and brake and let his bike THE Silent Thunder roar…

 **Ashley Williams** (1st) **Taken Down By Tony Strike** (2nd to 1st) **!**

He let the brake go and was shot forwards like lightning, yet quieter than a puma.

He smoothly closed the distance with the once 9th and now 8th thanks to Tony, and waited a few seconds for him to notice his stalker while taking in his rival. White overly gelled hair, blue lightning striped off-road dirt-bike, it was cheap and slow yet had good maneuver, but its owner was probably the worst person to drive it as he didn't notice Yaman Kurt for the 8 seconds he had been driving next to him. The best thing about light and off-road bikes were their maneuverability, they could be used to run laps around the user and patter them with light shots from every angle without getting hit, or to dodge any attack coming their way.

His rival was so absorbed in the race, in thinking only about how to go faster, that he forgot that this was a Race. Yaman Kurt thought that it was his duty to remind him that.

He slowly lifted his right leg up, placing most of his weight onto his left and then kicked his rival's left tight as hard as he could, which caused his rival to drive out of the race and into the oil barrels where he died a fiery death… Yaman Kurt wondered sure whether his head would liquify or be preserved with the amount of gel he used on it. He wished it was easily combustible though.

 **Joe Dawson** (8th) **Taken Down By Yaman Kurt** (9th to 8th) **!**

The guy who was 7th had fallen down and was in the process of getting his bike up. Yaman Kurt extended his right arm and roared to get his attention. His rival looked up just in time to get his clothesline, thankfully Yaman Kurt had the forethought to not move too fast while doing it or else he would have lost an arm… And he had failed to kill him! Yaman Kurt cursed at the missed chance and vowed to use overwhelming force next time. No matter the cost!

 **Bo Jackon** (4th) **Taken Down By Diego Moon** (5th to 4th) **!**

 **Sunny Sheep** (2st) **Taken Down By Tony Strike** (1st) **!**

The 5th tried to get in front of him to prevent him from moving past him. Yaman Kurt took a moment to calculate before smashing into his back wheel while pressing the brakes, he watched as his rival fell. Yaman Kurt restarted driving, after making sure to turn 6th's head and body into a red paste by driving on top of him. His tires would be cleaned by the rainwater…

 **Gunther Penguin** (5th) **Taken Down By Yaman Kurt** (6th to 5th) **!**

 **Diego Moon** (2th) **Taken Down By Clair Kent** (3rd to 2rd) **!**

The 3th was holding a chain and tried to counter-attack when he noticed Yaman Kurt was behind him. Yaman Kurt smoothly grabbed the chain and punched his rival, which caused him to lose control and bounce out of the ring, sadly he was still alive and out of his reach, but disqualified which meant out of the picture for this race, maybe in a later race Yaman could get him.

The 2rd was holding onto a bat with nails on it. Yaman Kurt took his time with her, mostly due to his wish to cause mortal harm rather than glancing blows in this race. He wrapped an end of the chain to the back of his bike then wrapped the other end around his rival's neck, she tried to block by putting the bat between her neck and the chain but that only prolonged her death as the nails pierced her skin and she struggled to live while being dragged through the track by her neck.

 **Clair Kent** (2nd) **Taken Down By Yaman Kurt** (3rd to 2nd) **!**

Yaman Kurt had to go slowly due to the number of holes Clair and Tony had blasted into their track, he directly understood that Clair had some sort of explosive weapon, most likely a mine, while Tony had a rifle of sorts, yet it didn't have any bullets around so that meant a high tech one.

Then he saw him. Tony Strike.

His bike was a bulky one and seemed to be capable of flight, he was donned in a big suit that seemed to be made to race against tanks rather than bikes… All in all Yaman Kurt could tell that he would be a hard challenge to kill.

As Tony Strike noticed him Yaman Kurt threw the mine he got on the way and saw another challenge from Tony Strike. He had a force field. Tony Strike started shooting at Yaman Kurt with a big rifle, and Yaman Kurt noticed that he was right about his weapon being troublesome as his left arm got hit and started clenching due to the amount of electricity going through it.

After a few minutes of slow speed racing and dodging he was able to control his arm again and decided to approach with caution, which meant aggravating him into showing him all his tricks.

It took 2 laps, which got our 4 lapped race to near the finish, until Yaman Kurt decided that he had learned all his tricks and started planning on a course of action.

He got in front of him and dodged until he spent his clip and then jumped into the force field. It repelled anything not organic so his unarmored state was a benefit but as he was passing through the pain in his pelvis made him remember something. His boxer had semi-organic materials.

Thankfully it wasn't too bad and the force field allowed him in after ripping his boxer, the reason for that most likely due to the water confusing the scanning ability of the force field.

Then he kicked his rival in the face while managing to grab onto the vacant seat left by Tony Strike, who went sailing out of the force field. The motor had some sort of autopilot or something to prevent it from falling, he had learned that after managing to make Tony Strike run over the rival that managed to live through his clothesline.

Then, as he stopped to see whether his rival was dead he found him already up and lifting Silent Thunder, trying to continue the race on HIS bike…

The finishing line was about 250 Meters away, Yaman Kurt knew he could so very easily finish the race as while he had memorized the controls of his enemy, his enemy didn't, but using his another's bike to win a race while someone was on his bike meant exchanging bikes. And the thought of letting that piece of thrash even touching his carefully modified state of the art bike that was Silent Thunder was already bad enough, so he would win this race by default by crushing all opposition!

Like he always did.

He turned the stolen bike around, which was against the rules, but he was Yaman Kurt. As both bikers crossed gazes, Tony Strike's eyes hidden by his blue visor while Yaman Kurt's only protection, his puncture filled boxers, doing nothing to cover his glowering yellow-amber eyes.

Then they both pushed forwards, his rival tapped the side of his helmet which sent alarms flaring through Yaman's head as he didn't see him do anything like that before, but after nothing happened he refocused on his rival and watched him like a hawk to see whether he would try to swerve out of their collision path. He didn't.

Instead, Yaman Kurt noticed that as they closed the distance and he hit a minor bump on the road he couldn't move the handlebars in the slightest, nor could he stop the bike from accelerating. With a start, he realized that the bike had a manual anti-theft mechanism and he could literally feel the smug smirk behind Tony Strike's helmet.

But Yaman Kurt did not want to die like a dog trapped in a speeding car, unable to control anything and just watching as his life moved closer and closer to the end. So he summoned landmines, secured them on the bike so that they would blow it to smithereens when it hits something, threw some more forwards to create a dust cloud and jumped to the left as that was the side Tony Strike favored and flew towards.

He could only hope that he timed it right as he knew there was no way he could be sure, as he flew through the air he once again remembered the reason he was in this job. He simply was an adrenaline junkie of the worst kind.

Then he laughed and summoned as many mines as he could and tossed them at the frozen form of his rival when they were close enough to see past the dust cloud.

They exploded and Yaman Kurt felt himself be punctured by the shrapnel, then the shockwave slowed him down a little but not enough to stop him, then be heated up by the fire and finally hit Tony Strike. He felt his right leg break at the first contact because of the opposing forces even though the mine blast had slowed Tony's forwards motion by a lot.

Thankfully as they tumbled into the road, Yaman Kurt somehow was able to make Tony Strike hit the ground first. As the rolling stopped Yaman Kurt looked up, his vision was worse than blurry and his ears were ringing and every sensory organ he had was telling him that he was in deep shit, as in so close to death that there was no way he could survive without a full body internal organ transplants. Then he heard footsteps and managed to see Tony Strike.

His armor had blown up, he was covered in a skin-tight full body suit and was breathing hard. In his chest was the generator for his suit… He always hated those who augmented themselves with technology…

"You have been a worthy rival, Yaman Kurt… But I was better!" he raised his foot to stop on Yaman's head.

Before the foot could hit him Yaman Kurt used the last of his life force to summon one last super strong mine, directly on his face…

 **Gamer Over!**

 _In another realm, a fat man by the name of Billy McUseless started cursing loudly, which caused his uncle, whose basement he was living in, to finally have enough to throw him out…_


	2. New Game Start!

**Yaman Kurt**

 **Welcome To New Game!**

Recap

" _You have been a worthy rival, Yaman Kurt… But I was better!" he raised his foot to stop on Yaman's head._

 _Before the foot could hit him Yaman Kurt used the last of his life force to summon one last super strong mine, directly on his face…_

 _ **Gamer Over!**_

Story Time

Yaman Kurt woke up in confusion. This wasn't any track he knew, and he didn't have any bikes near him…

He was completely naked except for the extremely uncomfortable shoes that were making his feet bleed. He ignored the pain and took in his surroundings.

He was on a track that seemed to be designed to resemble hell itself, with giant monstrosities and darkness everywhere, and the eerily glowing eyes hidden in each corner…

 **Welcome To Hell! Pharahahahahaa HA!**

The voice was so shrill that it brought to mind a jester trying to be funny, and desperately failing. Yaman Kurt looked up and saw the fiery and shadowy hologram of a thin man with demon features; the pointy horns, tail, red eyes, and even pointy ears could be made out when the flames flickered the right way.

 **Now, you may be wondering, where am I? Is this Really the Hell? Or are just shitting your pants while thinking of the sinful deeds you have committed! Wah hahahaa HAH!**

Yaman Kurt tilted his head to the side and wondered what sins he could have committed… He was sin-free in his book.

 **Now the bottom-line is that you are all pieces of shit I would be glad to torture until you break and become my eternal servants, YET you also have some reasons that make your judging troublesome for the ones up, so normally they let souls like you to the Limbo where you either go up or down or just stay until you are nothing more than a vegetable.**

Yaman Kurt's mind was already going through what kind of stages those tracks would be, would there be clouds to fake roads on 'Heaven' stage? Would there be anything other than bumps on the long track in Limbo?

 **While that is the usual shtick this time we are making a change, you see the Up wanted to stop us from taking 'pure' souls, bah, like there is a 'pure' human soul in any- anyways, in exchange we took over you guys, so if anyone without a sure afterlife comes here.**

Yaman Kurt wondered what about him was 'questionable', he was a racer, he did what he always did, what he was meant to do. But if being what he was meant to be punishment then he would better himself until it didn't. All he needed were some tracks and a bike, with the money from the races he could buy the equipment needed and move onto harder races.

 **As all of you probably know we are all about torture and eternal pain, but eternity twists even evil itself eventually so we wish for entertainment! You all have a growing something that is currently -25 level, it can range from a wet paper to a very unwieldy stick to something like intelligence. This thing is your only hope to get to anywhere in hell, don't lose it. So with one last Fuck You, fight to the death in your own way! Mwah Hwah HAAA!**

Yaman Kurt raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his shoes, then looked up to his front.

He could see a particularly deadly looking bridge far ahead and someone running it like gorillas from hell were after them… That person just fell into the lava when the bridge collapsed… That person is a he and isn't dying and is in a great amount of pain from the way he keeps screaming nonstop… He is still alive and paralyzed from the pain… He is crawling on top of the lava… He is trying to climb the wall… He fell down… He tries again… Manages to hold on this time… He is back where he was and seems to be covered in sooth but seems to be regaining the burned out flesh… He is fine, physically, mentally he probably exhausted as he is lying still…

Ah…

Another person fell down from the cliff above, directly on top of him… Both of them are yelling in pain… The skydiver had his bones broken and started yelling alongside the one on the floor though while he appears to be regenerating the runner's cries have gotten quieter… Suddenly the runner lit up in a bright flash and turned into an amber colored misty substance before flowing into the skydiver's mouth…

The skydiver got up, stood like that while fiddling with something too far for him to see, before pointing his arm up to the cliff that he fell from and a white line shot out of the grappling gun in his hand, he jumped and pulled… And hit the wall with a loud thump… He didn't yell or anything and just grabbed onto the cliff before releasing the line, and after a short climb down he stretched a bit then started running like hell to another place.

Yaman Kurt wondered why the hologram for who took down who didn't appear before shrugging and deciding that he had given his new rivals enough head start started walking, then jogging, then running nonstop. Even as his lungs felt like collapsing unnaturally quickly he didn't stop, he just mentally gritted his teeth and kept running, enduring the pain from his lungs, full body and the much attention-grabbing ones from his feet.

Yaman Kurt stopped as he came near a shadow, a foot ahead and he would be in it. He looked at the body that was bleeding nonstop, regenerating, then losing the amount of flesh he regenerated to thin air…

He looked around for any clue on how to get to the body and found sharp rocks all around and nothing else. He grunted in irritation and started running around in an attempt to find a rope or something.

He found a cave, it was covered in spider silk… Yaman Kurt took a sharp rock and started trying to cut it but found that he couldn't as the rock had stuck to the part he was trying to cut… After some thought and a brainstorm, he found out how to use it. He grabbed the weakest rocks from the ground and started the boring task of covering the sticky web in dust so that he could grab it. He was done after…

'Well, that's a first…'

He had no idea how much time passed since the… Hell Race? Since whatever this track was called started.

He shook the weirdness off and moved on, he dragged the web on the ground, making it get covered in more dust. When he neared the shadow he was pleasantly surprised to see four more people in the shadows. He used the web to grab them and pulled the first one out without trouble.

He didn't wait to punch her and quickly found out something. His punch passed through her and slammed onto the jagged floor. He grunted out loud in pain and wondered why he did that before dismissing it again and trying to find a way to take down his rival. Then his eyes went to his feet and he learned it when it had crushed her throat.

He grunted once again and looked up to see the hologram telling whom he took down… Nothing…

He looked down and saw her body being compressed into itself, he watched without moving a muscle as the dead body turned into a brown crystal…

For some time he just looked at the crystal, he wondered what to do with it when the words 'Gulp Me Down!' flashed through his mind, shrugging Yaman Kurt did as he was told and suddenly he knew his strength!

 **Strength: 14**

Yaman Kurt marveled at this new turn of events evens as he felt a shift on his feet, he looked down and saw that his shoes were better, not anywhere near a level he would wear without being told to but better than before.

He pulled the next one and did the same with him, this time he turned into dust and left a bloody blue potion. He drank it without a second thought and gained Power. It was something so otherworldly to him, so different than anything he could imagine let alone feel… It made him feel desperate for more as it stabilized inside of him.

 **MP: 100**

Yaman Kurt's eyes darkened in greed as he considered how many rivals he could have in hell and how many different powers he could gain from them… He looked at his last two rivals in the darkness, he pulled the one closest and did what he did to the rest to him.

And suddenly he gained the ability Inventory and chuckled, it didn't take long for his chuckle to turn into choking laughter.

He got a hold of himself and looked at the last guy, who was also the first guy he found in the darkness and decided that he would make good bait. He threw the net to his Inventory and started jogging for the top of the mountain height rock(because when taking the surroundings in its whole, something any racer worth their sweat would do before a race, it seemed like the surroundings were a giant child's play ground, albeit with lava and creepy crawlies everywhere, oh and the screams of pain from his rivals) closest to him. As he ran he noticed that his feet were actually somewhat comfortable in the shoes, almost on the level wearing wet boots with a little itch powder inside them.

He shook the thought off, and the slight wonder over how he even knew what that was like, and concentrated to the track in front of him, then jumped to the side, rolled, and got up. In the place he was before was a white egg, he looked around for a clue where his rival was and found it atop the 'mountain' he was heading to.

It was a chimera of sorts with frog like legs and avian head, on its back was peacock like feathers. He couldn't make out much else but he could tell that it was ugly and intimidating, and dangerous due to the grenade launcher on its… Talons? Yes talons…

Yaman Kurt quickly dodged the next shots as he moved up the mountain, his target was in his sights, there was no way he was going to let it go. Dodging left and right, away from the brilliant white eggs was much easier compared to the daily dodging training he did on his bike but as he got closer his target started to get familiar with his movements and tells, so he hid behind a rock while thinking of how to get closer enough to take her down…

'The web might be useful if I can throw it at her… Inventory!'

He got up and away from the rapidly crumbling rock and waited for her shoot, as the egg came closer and closer Yaman Kurt concentrated as hard as he could and touched it… And his plan worked.

Yaman couldn't keep his smirk from showing on his face as he ran full tilt towards his enemy, dodging all eggs or when he just couldn't, using his inventory. His enemy seemed to realize that it was at a great disadvantage and had started to retreat while shooting volley after volley eggs either at his feet, probably to trip him, or at the floor he would get to, so that he might fall. But he was a racer, and racers weren't ones to fall for such obvious hindrances.

Then he was starting directly into his target's eyes. Somehow, even with the majority of it being made out of bird breeds and the other parts differing between snake-like and various aquatic beings, it was beautiful…

Yaman Kurt snarled and leapt at the bitch with a flying kick, hitting the weapon that was aimed at him and disarming her. She directly started to act like a small child trying to get their toy and not caring for anything else, Yaman Kurt didn't show any mercy to the bitch and kicked her beak full force, then a few more times when she didn't die.

When she was finally dead she turned into a crimson mist that flew into Yaman, giving him the knowledge of Egg.

 **Egg Manipulation LV1: Ability to create, destroy, and otherwise manipulate everything Egg.**

Yaman knew that his power over it could grow much larger, he could see minions of all kinds, enhancements of all kinds, healing eggs, exploding eggs, precious metal eggs, fuel eggs, and everything in between if he could master it.

He looked around and saw that her grenade launcher wasn't gone with her, he walked towards it and almost stumbled at how much faster he was. He looked down and his eyes widened at the high quality runner shoes he was wearing, they looked Fine, better than any shoe he saw in his life at least… And they filled him with a comfort he hadn't felt since he woke up huddled under thick blankets to his girlfriend one cold winter morning after a day of banging the hot and kinky triplets, and his girlfriend… All of whom he won during a race. It was to Tony Strike's father if he remembered right.

The guy was a tough nut to crack, but once the armor was gone he died like the rest of 'em!

He chuckled at the memory and cracked his neck, he hefted the grenade launcher with all his might and grunted from the strain. He turned to where he was first shot at, got his wobbling under control, aimed and pulled the trigger… After a second of nothing happening he felt a pull from inside of himself, it was like summoning things but also so very different.

Then he felt his very soul flowing into the weapon and it started changing, it flow into itself and shifted. The end result was it becoming a crimson egg…

Yaman looked at the egg he was holding in confusion…

"Seriously?"

He was a man of few words, which is why that was the first sentence you heard from his mouth.

He grumbled quietly about build ups and let downs as he put the egg into his Inventory. He sighed and looked around.

At the bottom of the cliff was someone running towards a very unsafe looking wooden bridge… And the bridge fell down… And the person is yelling in agony… And he is trying to climb up… He fell down… He tries again… He gets up and starts to regenerate his burnt flesh…

Yaman Kurt tilted his head and looked towards where he was when something eerily similar had happened, he narrowed his eyes as he saw a form that looked eerily like him there, and another form in dark crimson full body armor not far behind friendlily waving at him, the second form then turned his back and a portal appeared before he walked through and disappeared. Yaman shook the Screeching feeling of being Way, WAY over his head and looked back down and found the runner was lying down with eyes closed…

With a sigh, he jumped down and prepared to get his bones broken. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to do something to mess with time. He let himself yelled in pain. He felt the amber light that the guy turned into go into his mouth and got up, he could feel the energy flowing through his body, into the egg inside his Inventory, and into his feet.

He opened his Inventory and touched the egg and it turned into a rifle…

He tried to will it to transform into a hook but it didn't work, with a sigh he turned towards the cliff and freeze as his brain started storming. He put the rifle back into his Inventory and tried to combine it with the web… It worked by pulling on his Egg Manipulation power, but its form didn't change from a rifle, just gained the ability to shoot sticky webs.

His brain storm not done he did the same thing he had done against the egg girl but this time pulled only the head and trigger into his hands, the extra parts were still in his inventory. He shot it at the cliff, jumped and pulled. Then slammed into the rocks as he expected. He let the rifle go back to his inventory and, with the web stuck to his hands, used his Inventory to get it off. He climbed down and ran like hell to be away from his past self's eyes.

Then he stopped when in a safe place and looked into himself for his powers.

 **Gamer's Mind: Ability to know what one is, what one wants, and not hesitating to act or lose your shit.**

 **Strength: 20**

 **MP: 900**

 **Egg Manipulation LV1: Ability to create, destroy, and otherwise manipulate everything Egg.**

 **Gamer's Body: Perfect condition as long as the HP isn't bellow 0, instant regeneration, matching STR and SPD to create Vitality, adding 10 HP per 1 Vitality, and created bonuses when doing normal things like sleeping as perfect condition means no need to sleep or eat or going to toilet or bathing, etc.**

Yaman's eyes widened as he read them. He didn't know he had Gamer's Mind, it was just an integral piece of his being so he didn't question it, but it was really useful for someone without it, the Gamer's Body was probably what was most useful here though, especially as he could see his stats constantly now that he activated its Heads Up Display.

He turned around and looked, truly looked around. At the track-no, at the landscape. It was horrifying. And he grinned. He knew he was going to win this race as well, as he always did. His grin dropped from his face as the sight of Tony Strike's boots flashed in his memories.

Except that one time.

 _In the real world Billy, now homeless and broke, tried to find someone to take him in, even if it meant selling his body._

 _As luck would have it he chanced upon the most desperate man on that world._

 _Three minutes later that man swore celibacy and kicked Billy away._

 _Now without even the chance to sell his virginity away, and with a hurting butt, Billy tried to enlist in the military, only to get laughed away._

 _Billy decided that, since no one wanted him, he should be a criminal. His first and last act was stealing an old lady's grocery bag, and getting pummeled to death by her grandson, the police would take one look at the bag, which had diapers in it, and start laughing and joking between them until Billy's lingering soul whitered into a demon and sunk into the ground._

 _Swearing vengeance._

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Random RPG character that focused on STR stat.

Random magician from almost any game.

Random guy named Samar Sahdul, the owner of Egg Inc, the expert in all thing egg, master cock trainer, grand champion of all cock races and etc.

Time isn't straight in Hell. It can bend, it can shift, it can just say fuck it and leave. So Yaman seeing himself using grappling hook, or seeing himself leaving, or leaving the first guy he saw in the dangerous flesh burning shadow isn't a closed loop. Yaman could kill himself, and then go back to kill the him that killed himself before he can kill himself.

Yaman doesn't have any experience with living, only things he knows are racing. Winning. Backstories. And rewards from races. He is a bike racing game character that gained some amount of sentience, and that is why he is capable of bending the rules like turning back in a track against Tony Strike.

Hell is the reason he knows various colorful sensations, like 'wearing wet boots with itching powder inside of them', it is everything bad, so he can name the bad sensations automatically, even if he never felt them before in his life. To feel negative sensations he can't describe he needs to get tortured by a resident of hell, as they are the obvious masters of everything negative, thus know what is simply indescribable.


End file.
